Blood Lust
Blood Lust is a vampire anti-hero. His outfit is based on 'The Hunter' from Bloodborne (See images for examples). He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Messianic Plane Manipulation as described on the Super Power Wiki. Primary Magic Powers; Blood Magic/Manipulation, Shadow Magic, Armament Magic, Ninja Magic, Combat Magic, Fear Magic, Adaptive Magic, Magic Invisibility, Magic Replication, Unplottable Magic, Magic Resistance, Spell Creation, Mystical Martial Arts, Spell Negation and Magic Bestowal. Backstory Character Backstory Explanation (Simple for now): Blood Lust was born during the early Victorian era, he was the offspring of a true vampire and a powerful magic caster but sadly both his parents were murdered (I will figure out by who/what later) while he was still just a baby, he was found and raised by a group of vampire hunters who trained him to be one of them (His vampire and magic related abilites didn't manifest until much later on so the hunters and even Blood Lust himself were originally unaware of him being a vampire). He was a natural vampire hunter who easily surpassed any of the other hunters and even gained the title 'The Hunter's Hound' for how ruthless he was on the battlefield. 71601a69509add82ee84ea681107c2dc.jpg|Most accurate Blood Lust image Eecd5e15762f24d8ac27f2c2c7a894ea--anime-dark-hot-anime.jpg|Out of Costume (New Version) C5b1ecb9fce00f6755d105155311086a1.jpg|Blood Lust (Hunter Version, No Hat) 72b9eb5827befa667f3d4a65f1b3af11--bloodborne-art-bloodborne-hunter.jpg 231_365_bloodborne_6_by_snatti89-d9v3hvj.jpg bloodborne_fanart_by_bakabakero-dagrxon.jpg Gehrman_Shout_Concept.jpg Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor **** Contaminant Immunity **** Disease Immunity **** Limb Reattachment ***** Head Reattachment **** Organic Preservation **** Pain Suppression **** Regrowth **** Telmere Regeneration *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Stamina **** Intravenous Exoskeleton **** Pressure Resistance **** Skin Hardening ***** Unbreakable Skin **** Unbreakable Bones **** Vaccum Adaption *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses **** Supernatural Balance **** Supernatural Detection **** Supernatural Hearing **** Supernatural Smell **** Supernatural Taste **** Supernatural Touch **** Supernatural Vision *** Supernatural Speed **** Accelerated Vision **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Hyper Acceleration **** Supernatural Reflexes **** G-Force Adaption **** Juggernaut Momentum **** Mobile Invulnerability **** Unrestricted Movement **** Velocity Sharpened Perceptions *** Supernatural Strength **** Constriction **** Crushing **** Earthquake Generation **** Shockwave Clap **** Shockwave Stomp **** Strength Combat **** Supernatural Leap *** Night Vision * Various Magical Powers Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Supernatural Tracking ** Energy Detection ** Enhanced Awareness ** Enhanced Tracking ** Invisibility Awareness * Indomitable Will ** Fearlessness *** Fear Masking * Intuitive Aptitude ** Combat Preception *** Adoptive Muscle Memory *** Attack Prediction *** Body Language Analysis *** Clairvoyance *** Enhanced Intelligence *** Enhanced Memory *** Enhanced Preparedness *** Numerical Precision *** Psychological Combat *** Tactical Analysis *** Technique Reading ** Hunting Intuition *** Enhanced Gunmanship *** Predator Instinct *** Psychological Intuition *** Stealth Tactics **** Camouflage ** Killing Intuition *** Enhanced Assassination *** Hypercognition *** Killing Instinct *** Poisoning Intuition *** Weakness Detection ** Martial Arts Intuition *** Combat Empowerment *** Supernatural Combat *** Flawless Coordination *** Maximum Concentration Capacity *** Pressure Point Intuition *** Special Attacks ** Tactical Analysis *** Adaptive Mind *** Battlefield Adaptation *** Detail Intuition *** Enhanced Charisma *** Enhanced Wisdom *** Enhanced Wits *** Escape Artistry *** Gane Intuition *** Hypercompetence *** Pattern Sense *** Tranquil State *** Victory Inducement ** Trapping Intuition *** Trap Creation * Paranormal Expertise ** Enhanced Awareness ** Paranormal Immunity ** Power Immunity ** Spiritual Awareness * Supernatural Detection ** Power Detection ** Species Detection ** Spiritual Awareness * Weapon Proficiency ** Crushing ** Cutting ** Dual Wielding ** Empathic Weaponry ** Giant Weapon Proficiency ** Grappling Proficiency ** Impale ** Multi-Weapon Wielding ** Powers Via Weapon Messianic Plane Manipulation * Conceptual Music ** Artistic Creation *** Imagination Manifestation *** Singing Creation ** Belief Vocifery ** Music Manipulation *** Musical Projection ** Perception Manipulation ** Reality Artistry ** Siren Song ** Song Augmentation ** Ultimate Sonics * Emotional Attuned Physiology ** Emotion Aura ** Emotional Form * Empathy ** Ecological Empathy *** Animal Empathy *** Plant Empathy ** Emotion Detection ** Empathic Conversion ** Empathic Echoes ** Empathic Inundation ** Psychic Navigation ** Remote Empathy ** Sensorial Link * Emotion Creation * Emotion Embodiment ** All Emotion abilities ** Aura Manipulation ** Pathifery * Emotion Empowerment ** Emotion Metabolization ** Supernatural Regeneration ** Self-Power Augmentation ** Self-Sustenance * Emotion Manipulation ** Addictive Contentment ** Emotion Absorption ** Emotion Augmentation ** Emotion Attacks ** Emotion Aura ** Emotion Detection ** Emotion Focusing ** Emotion Inducement ** Emotion Inversion ** Emotion Locking ** Emotion Negation ** Emotion Removal ** Emotion Separation ** Empathic Healing ** Subliminal Messaging * Empathic Energy Conversion ** Absorb emotions and convert it into other forms of energy *** Cold Concussive Force *** Electricity *** Fire *** Heat *** Kinetic *** Light *** Nuclear Energy *** Radiation *** Raw Energy ** Emotional Consistency ** Energy Connection * Emotional Energy Manipulation ** Clairempathy ** Energy Manipulation *** Energy Attacks *** Energy Constructs **** VolatileConstructs *** Energy Infusion *** Ergokinetic Cloning *** Ergokinetic Combat * Intuitive Empathic Replication ** Ability Intuition ** Empathic Mimicry * Creating lifeforms and constructs out of the user's emotions Category:Character Category:Super Heroes